Maka's Dream
by scenegurl20
Summary: Maka has a stranger visiting her in her dreams and he looks a lot like Soul and is telling her sweet things but it can't be Soul or could it
1. Chapter 1

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 1

"_Maka," He called her name again, "Maka…."_

_Whats going on he's so close to me, _thought Maka. The shadow leaned in close their lips almost meeting

"MAKA!"

Maka jumped upright looking around she noticed Soul shaking her awake. Maka blushed deep red.

**MAKA CHOP!**

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Soul yelped in pain.

Maka gave a sincere sorry look and helped Soul up off the floor.

_I hope he didn't notice me blushing thought Maka_

Soul couldn't help but notice the slight blush spreading across Maka's cheeks. It had been the second time that week that Maka had been in a trance like sleep blushing like mad it made Soul wonder what she had been dreaming of. He pushed that thought aside as he was full on tackled by an obnoxious blue haired ninja.

"YAHOO..BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR," shouted Black*star as he jumped on top of his friend Soul. Black*Star's partner, Tsubaki gave Soul an apologetic look as she pulled Black*Star off of Soul.

"Let's get going Maka," called Soul. He and Maka got dressed and all four classmates headed towards the basketball court.

_He was so close that time, thought Maka but why can't I see his face?_

It wasn't like Maka to get so flustered over a silly dream, but this dream seemed so real it had started to get to her. For the past two weeks she had been having the same dream about the mysterious stranger coming into her room and telling her he loved her.

_If only I could see his face then I would know who he is._

As they reached the basketball court Maka went to sit on the bench and opened up her newest book. After a short time the group saw their friends Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid walking up towards the basketball court. The group divided themselves into teams and began playing as Maka read from the sidelines. All of a sudden Maka heard the voice in her head again.

"_Maka, I need you, I love you, stay with me, I want to protect you." Who are you thought Maka?_

Slowly Maka saw a sharp toothed smile appear from the shadows, followed by white hair and red eyes.

"Soul?" asked Maka.

_This couldn't be Soul, he doesn't think of me that way so why am I dreaming about him like this….._

"Hey tiny tits you daydreaming again," called Soul

**MAKA CHOP…**

"Yup she's awake," said Liz as Patty rolled on the ground laughing and pointing at Soul.

"So uncool," muttered Soul…

**AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IM WRITING AS IDEAS COME INTO MY HEAD LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE… R AND R**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 2

Soul got up off the ground brushing himself off and rubbing his head.

_Damn those fricken hurt, thought Soul _

"Maka do you have to hit him so hard?" asked Black*Star

"Served him right," muttered Maka , "come on let's go to Deathbucks I want something to drink."

Everyone gathered their things and started for Deathbucks. When they arrived everyone placed their orders. Soul looked over to Maka who was reading. He couldn't help but wonder why every time he tried to get Maka's attention she freaked out on him. He didn't like not knowing things they were partners after all they were suppose to tell each other everything right?

After the drinks came Maka and Kid started to discuss books, whilst Patty was busy making a giraffe out of napkins on the table. Black*Star was on another rampage bouncing around daring people to challenge his awesomeness, with Tsubaki trying frantically to get him to sit back down. Soul drank his drink in silence looking at the blue haired ninja with a non amused look on his face. The whole Maka keeping secrets from him was starting to make him mad.

_This is so uncool to get so mad about this, he thought, it's not like I care what she does…. Or do i?_

Soul couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was feeling this way was because he cared for Maka as more than a friend. He soon quickly dismissed this thought with a smirk.

_Haha yeah there is no way it's that she's my partner and she has no boobs, he thought. But still….._

"YAHOO! You coming Soul?" yelled black star

Soul snapping out of his daydream gave his famous grin and stood up to leave.

_I wonder what's going on with those two? Thought Kid as they walked out of Deathbucks _

Maka and Soul walked back to the apartment in silence both in their own train of though. Neither wanted to discuss what the other was thinking and feeling, making the tension between them so thick you could cut it with a knife. When they arrived at the apartment they were bombarded by Blair, wearing nothing but a towl.

"Oi its my Scythy boy," she purred grabbing Soul and pulling him to her breasts.

Soul had a major nose bleed at the sight of Blair's chest right up close to his face.

**MAKACHOP…**

Maka glared and walked into the apartment and into her room slamming the door. Blair finally releasing Soul who was on the ground unconscious had a confused look on her face.

_I wonder what that was all about, thought Blair as she went back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed._

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER PLEASE R AND R**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 3

Maka sat on her bed crying. She couldn't figure out why it bothered her so bad when Blair did these things to Soul. It wasn't as if they were together…. They were only partners, weapon and miester right?

Maka soon cried herself to sleep…..

_**Maka found herself walking down a dark hallway the only lighting coming from candles burning along the wall. **_

_**Where am I? she thought aloud**_

_**Suddenly a door appeared in front of her. Slowly the door opened and a voice beckoned her inside. Maka hesitantly stepped inside. The door suddenly vanished behind her, making Maka a little more nervous. She looked around the dark room and notice a table with candles sitting on it. Slowly she walked up to the table and noticed that there was a letter on it.**_

_My Dearest Maka,_

_ I hope you enjoy this little token of my love …_

_Love Soul_

_**Maka gasped from Soul? It couldn't be…..Suddenly a small silver box appeared in front of Maka.**_

_**Maka slowly opened the box to find a tiny necklace with a silver heart pendant on it. On the back read love forever S. **_

_**As soon as Maka held up the necklace it vanished and reappeared on her neck…**_

Maka awoke with a start and looked around her room. Her clock said 10pm.

_Wow how long have I been sleeping? She thought._

Maka reached up to where the necklace had been put on her in her dream and realized that she was still wearing it. Maka let out a scream which caused Soul who was in the next room playing video games to run into her room ready to fight.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," yelled Soul as he came barging into Maka's room.

Maka quickly hid the necklace behind her shirt and assured Soul that she just had a bad dream. After a few more minutes to make sure Maka was alright Soul left.

_What do I do now and how do I tell Soul that I got a necklace from him when it was in a dream and now its real?_

Soul walked back to his room unhappy. It wasn't cool that Maka kept hiding things from him and her screaming like that wasn't from a dream he knew that much. But what was she hiding? Would she ever tell him or was he going to have to find out on his own? This was so uncool.

Blair was in the kitchen at the time when Maka screamed. She saw Soul dart to her room and a few minutes later leaving with a look like someone had just kicked his puppy. She hated seeing him so sad. So she thought of a way to make him feel better. She was going to cook him something...

**I KNOW THEY ARE SHORT CHAPTERS BUT I PROMISE TO PUT UP AS MANY AS PEOPLE ARE WILLING TO READ…WHAT WILL IT BE THAT BLAIR COOKS AND WILL SOUL FIND OUT ABOUT THE NECKLACE R AND R**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 4

Blair was keeping herself busy in the kitchen. She had already made a mess of getting ingredients together to make Soul something special. She sang her pumpkin magic song as she cooked

Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin…

Suddenly there was a huge explosion in the kitchen. Maka and Soul came running out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was. As Maka and Soul entered the kitchen, Soul caught a glimpse of the silver heart pendant dangling from Maka's neck..

_Maka doesn't wear jewelry, thought Soul_

As so looked closely he could barely make out the word love and the letter s.

_Maybe it's a gift from her father, though Soul… Wait no way Maka can't stand her father, who would give her a necklace with the word love on it…_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE," yelled Maka.

"I was trying to make my scythe boy something yummy to eat because he looked so sad," pouted Blair with her head down.

Maka looked over to Soul who was staring at her with a sad and confused look in his eye.. He kept his gaze on the necklace around Maka's neck.

Maka looked to what Soul was staring at and realized it was the pendant. She quickly blushed and ran back to her room muttering something on the lines of Blair clean up this mess, before slamming her bedroom door.

Blair stared in the direction of Maka and then back at Soul, who no longer looked sad but extremely angry.

"Soul…." Started Blair

"Im going out," was all Soul said as he walked out of the door of the apartment.

Blair stood in the kitchen looking back and forth from the place that both of her roommates had vanishes. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened but she knew it wasn't good. Then looking around she realized that the kitchen was a horrible mess. Food and dishes were everywhere. With a sad sigh Blair began to clean up the mess wondering what was going on with her two roommates.

* * *

Soul drove his motorcycle through the streets of Death City swearing to himself.

_Who was this mysterious guy that's initial was S and would give Maka a heart shaped pendant. And why did she run away when she noticed that he had been looking at it. Did Maka have a boyfriend, Soul thought angrily to himself… _

_And if Maka did have a boyfriend why didn't he know about it?_

_Why did it bother him so much that Maka might be in a relationship? It wasn't as if they were together, they were just partners and that was all…right?_

* * *

Maka sat on her bed rocking herself back and forth. Soul had seen the necklace and he hadn't looked very happy about it. How was she going to explain that it was a necklace from him. For all she knew he was probably thinking that Maka had a boyfriend or something.

_What if Soul thinks I'm with someone and doesn't want to be partners with me anymore because of this, she thought, I really hate keeping things from him, but how do I tell him that he was in my dream and told me he loved me. He'd probably say something about how I'm flat and he couldn't possibly love someone like me.._

That last thought made Maka really depressed and she didn't know why, it wasn't as if she wanted Soul to love her….Right?

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER PLEASE R AND R**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 5

Maka laid on her bed thinking to herself about what happened. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the pillow and soon fell asleep.

_**Maka walked down the dark hallway hearing the sound of a piano leading her was through the darkness. She spotted a light at the end of the hallway and slowly approached the door way. Inside sitting at the piano was a cloaked man with white hair peeking out from underneath his hood. **_

_**The stranger stopped playing as Maka entered the room. The stranger turned his face to Maka and she let out a gasp as the face that stared at her was that of Soul's.**_

"_**Who are you?' asked Maka hesitantly**_

"_**I am all you want and desire…." replied the stranger.**_

_**All I want and desire? Maka thought to herself. Does that mean I desire Soul's love?**_

"_**I must go now," said the stranger**_

"_**Wait I still have more questions," pleaded Maka**_

"_**Until we meet again beautiful," replied the stranger grabbing Maka's hand and kissing it.**_

_**And with that the stranger slowly vanished.**_

Maka slowly awoke and rubbed her eyes. Everything was so confusing to her.

_Do I really desire Soul's love?_

* * *

Soul came back home after 2 hours of driving around trying to clear his head. He decided to confront Maka and ask her what was going on and why she was being so distant.

Soul walked into the house and pounded on Maka's bedroom door.

"What the hell Soul, why are you pounding on the door," asked an annoyed Maka

Soul grabbed Maka by the arms making Maka look up into his ruby red eyes, causing Maka to have a slight blush come unto her cheeks.

"You are going to tell me why you keep avoiding me and who that necklace is from. We are partners you can tell me anything," said Soul.

"Soul I-," Maka began.

"No more excuses just tell me," demanded Soul.

Maka began telling Soul about the dreams she had been having and about the mysterious stranger giving her the necklace and that the note that came with said love, Soul. When she was done Soul just stared at her with a sad look in his eyes.

Soul let go of Maka's arms and watched the tears well up in Maka's eyes. He hated seeing his meister like this, but part of him was trying to figure out his own feelings about what was happening.

After a few minutes Soul left the room and Maka buried herself into her pillow and started sobbing.

_I feel like such an idiot, she thought to herself, why did I tell him its not as if he could ever love me for real. It was a stupid fantasy that I created in my mind. What am I going to do now?_

**SORRY TO CUT IT SO SHORT AM REALLY TIRED. FIND ABOUT HOW SOUL DEALS WITH THE NEWS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE R AND R. AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH **


	6. Chapter 6

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 6

Soul held his head in his hands looking down at the floor. What Maka had said has really got him thinking hard about their relationship as meister and weapon.

_Could I possibly have feelings for Maka, thought Soul, I mean I want to protect her and be there for her, but could there be more?_

Soul thought back to all the times when kid would be telling Maka how symmetrical she was, and how Soul didn't like it. Could that mean he had been jealous?

_Maybe I do care for Maka more than I meister, and apparently she feels the same way. I need a way to test out this. This is so uncool that I don't know my own feelings, thought Soul._

* * *

Maka lay in her bed still sobbing when she heard a knock at her door. She slowly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and went and opened the door.

Soul was standing at Maka's door, hands in his pockets, when Maka opened the door. He could tell that she had been crying. Soul pulled Maka into his arms and held her close. He breathed in the sent of her hair. Then he pulled back and tilted Makas head so she was staring directly in to his ruby red eyes.

Maka looked into Souls eyes and felt heat coming unto her cheeks. He held such a caring look in those eyes.

Soul brought Maka's face closer to his, their lips barely an inch apart.

They were so close to touching when the mood was suddenly changed as Blair came barging into the house.

Soul and Maka pushed the other away and looked down both blushing like made from the embarrassment.

_He almost kissed me, thought Maka_

_I almost kissed Maka, thought Soul_

"Oi my scythey boy!" exclaimed Blair and she tackled Soul with her breasts in his face.

**MAKA CHOP…**

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?" whined Soul as he clutched his bleeding head.

Maka just shrugged and went over to where Blair was running around wildly pulling random things out of bags.

"Um Blair what are you doing?" asked Maka

"There was a huge sale on clothes at my favorite store so I got me some and you some and you just have to wear this dress I bought you!" said Blair rather excitedly.

*Excalibur face* "Do I have to?" wined Maka

"Of course," responded Blair with a wicked expression on her face.

_This isn't going to be fun, I hate when I get used as a dress up doll, thought Maka_

Blair dragged Maka into her room and began dressing her in a bright red dress, the same color as Soul's eyes. The dress was tight, not something Maka would wear at all. It also had a v neck that showed off some cleavage thanks to the push up bra Blair forced Maka to wear. The slit up the right leg was also not something which Maka was fond of.

Then Blair did Maka's makeup, and curled her hair, when she was done she stood back and admired her work.

_There now that's perfect, thought Blair._

_I look like a prostitute, though Maka_

"Now we have to show Soul," exclaimed Blair

_O dear death please no, thought Maka_

Blair shoved Maka out of her room and into the living room where Soul was watching TV. Soul took one look at Maka and had an instant nose bleed.

_Dear death Maka looks amazing, though Soul trying to contain his nose bleed._

"Blair I'm taking this ridiculous thing off," said Maka

"Don't," said Soul, as he grabbed Maka's arm to prevent her from leaving, "you look amazing."

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FIND OT WHAT BLAIR'S ULTERIOR MOTIVE FOR BUYING THE DRESS WAS AND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R AND R. AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS WHO REVIEW I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 7

"Wh-what did you say?" asked Maka still surprised by Souls sudden outburst.

All of a sudden the room started spinning, then Maka opened her eyes and realized it was 7 am and she was back in her room the whole thing had been a dream, she hadn't told Soul anything and she hadn't been giving a dress that was until she looked over to her dresser and saw the dress hanging up. There was a note that read wear this tonight love Soul.

_I wonder why he wants me to wear this, thought Maka._

Maka hurried up and got ready. She made breakfast then went to wake Soul up so they wouldn't be late for class.

On their way to the DWMA Maka couldn't help but wonder what happened to her. Everything was such a blur. She didn't remember going to bed or passing out.

Maka started to daydream on the motorcycle..

* * *

_**Maka appeared before the cloaked stranger once more. **_

"_**Welcome my love," said the stranger. "I see you are confused."**_

"_**Yes, what is going on why can't I remember some parts of my day ," asked Maka.**_

"_**Your reality and dreams are becoming one, thanks to that necklace you wear. Anything you desire whole heartedly will become real to you. But in exchange some memories must be taking in return."**_

"_**Does that mean I won't remember all my moments with Soul?" asked Maka**_

"_**Until I appear fully before you, will you continue to lose memories," said the stranger as he came and gave Maka a kiss on the cheek, before fading away.**_

* * *

The bike stopped in front of the DMWA and Maka and Soul walked inside. Kid and the Thompson sisters were already inside, along with Black*Star and Tsubaki. Everyone looked up as Maka and Soul walked in.

The two took their seats, waiting for Stein to come in and start class.

Soul barely paid any attention as his mind kept wondering back to last night. He kept seeing Maka in the amazing red dress. Blair had told him after Maka had gone to bed to do something special for Maka.

_I really hope she doesn't think me to be uncool because I had to ask Blair for advice...though Soul_

Soul was snapped out of his thoughts as Black*Star tackled him when class was over.

"YAHOO! whats up bro," shouted Black*Star ask he slammed he hand on Soul's back.

"Nothing," replied Soul.

"Want to play a game of one on one after school?" asked Black*Star

"Can't," replied Soul ,"I have plans."

Black*Star just stared at Soul in disbelief. It wasn't like Soul to turn down a game of basketball. What was going on with Soul, this wasn't like him at all.

"Sorry," said Soul as he got up to leave. He had to prepare for tonight.

Black*Star just watched as Soul walked down the hall, he noticed Kid staring in the direction of Soul as well.

"Hey Kid any clue as to whats going on with Soul?" asked Black*Star.

"I was wondering the same thing," replied Kid ," him and Maka have both been acting weird lately."

_Oh really, thought Black*Star with a mischievous smile on his face._

"I have to go," said Black*Star as he ran in the direction of Soul.

_This is going to be so much fun, though Black*Star_

__**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I AM HAVING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS OF WHERE I SHOULD GO FROM HERE LET ME KNOW PLEASE R AND R**


	8. Chapter 8

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 8

Maka walked to the apartment to get ready like Soul had told her in the note. Soul had left earlier saying there was something he had to do. As Maka arrived at the apartment she was suddenly bombarded by Blair who immediately put a blindfold over her eyes and dragged her into her bedroom to help her get ready for the big night.

* * *

Soul had spent the last hour getting things for the special night he was going to share with Maka. As he was on his was home he got a strange feel that he was being watched. Shaking it off he got on his motorcycle and started on his way home.

* * *

Black*Star watched patiently from the shadows as he saw Soul get on his motorcycle after being at the market for what seemed like an hour.

_What is he up to, thought Black*Star._

Black*Star continued to follow Soul all the way back to the apartment seemingly unnoticed.

* * *

"Ugh Blair does this dress have to be so tight," wined Maka

Blair just ignored Maka's comments and finished dressing Maka like a doll.

_This should give Soul plenty of time to set up the living room like I instructed him to do, Blair thought._

* * *

Soul began his setup of the living room. He had a table set for 2 with a blood red candle in the middle. Blood red rose petals covered the table, soft piano music playing in the background, and candles lighting the room. It looked absolutely breathtaking.

* * *

Maka emerged from her room after Blair gave her the okay to go out. Her breath was taken away as she saw Soul standing in the Living room in his black pin stripped suit. Soul handed her a rose as he pulled out her chair to let her sit down at the table, then seated himself.

"Soul this is absolutely amazing," said Maka looking around

Soul gave off his trademark grin and grabbed Maka's hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied.

They both began to eat the meal that Soul had set up, the whole time not noticing that they were being watched, by a blue haired ninja. When they had finished Soul took Maka's hand and asked her to dance. They spun around on the floor each staring into the other's eyes. As the song began to end Soul pulled Maka close, and tilted her chin up. Soul leaned down for a kiss…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," yelled Black*Star as he barged into the room…

**MAKA CHOP…**

Maka his Black*Star square in the head as she sulked back into her room after everything had been ruined by that single outburst.

"Not cool bro," muttered Soul.

"ME NOT COOL," yelled Black*Star, "YOU DITCHED ME , A GOD, TO MAKE OUT WITH MAKA!"

Soul didn't say anything he just walked off towards the direction of Maka's room leaving Black*Star still standing in the living room.

* * *

As Soul approached Maka's room he could hear her crying. He hated this so much it was so uncool of Black*Star to ruin the moment even if it was really mushy. Soul kept walking to his room to think and to let Maka be as she wouldn't want him to see her cry.

* * *

Black*Star just stared down the direction that his best friend had just walked. Then he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Blair having seen the whole thing in her cat form just meowed sadly to herself and went to go check on Maka.

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER POOR MAKA IT'S JUST NOT HER NIGHT. MORE DREAMS TO COME. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. PLEASE R AND R. ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 9

Soul sat on his bed wondering what this feeling he was having was. He was so mad that Black*Star had interrupted them. But why did it matter so much, Soul was only going to give Maka a kiss because that was what Blair said he should do to make Maka happy. So why was it that he was upset that he wasn't able to kiss her? This was so uncool.

* * *

Maka sobbed silently on her bed, tears staining her cheeks.

_Why did Black*Star have to barge in? She thought as she slowly drifted off into dream land._

_**Maka awoke on a black lace bed with roses surrounding her. **_

_**Where am I? She wondered**_

"_**You are back in your dreamland," remarked the stranger from before, although this time he wasn't wearing his hood and she could see his blood red eyes.**_

_**The stranger moved closer to Maka looking into her emerald eyes and traced the silver heart pendant dangling from her neck. The stranger then leaned closer brushing his lips on Maka's ear and whispered about how the pendant would glow as soon as her heart's desire was reality, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and fading away.**_

_**Maka put her hand up to her cheek and blushed.**_

_**It'll glow?**_

Maka awoke in the morning her memory of last night a bit blurry, but her dream vivid in her mind. She got up and started making breakfast for her and Soul to eat before they had to leave.

* * *

Soul was wide awake and heard Maka in the kitchen. He wasn't able to sleep last night, there were so many things he had to think about, like why he wanted to kiss Maka. He finally figured out that he cared about her a lot and wanted to show her how he felt but this time without any interruptions.

Soul got up out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen. As soon as he saw Maka he approached her.

"Hey Maka about last night," Soul began. "I'm sorry that Black*Star ruined it."

Maka looked up a little confused.

"Soul what are you talking about?" She asked. "All we did was watch a movie Black*Star wasn't even here.

Now Soul was the one that was confused. Why didn't Maka remember last night? What was going on.

_Maka doesn't seem to remember last night or the dinner. Soul thought._

Maka stared at Soul not sure what he meant by Black*Star interrupting. All she remembered about last night was that they watched a movie. But she couldn't remember which one it was or how it had ended.

_We did watch a movie right? She thought.. Why can't I remember….._

**AND THAT'S TE END OF CHAPTER 9 SORRY FOR IT BEING SO LATE. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEW… PLEASE R AND R. AND SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 10

Soul slammed his fist into the wall of his bedroom. He was so mad. Why didn't Maka remember last night? Did she realize that she didn't like him after all? And why was he so upset about it? HE has all these feelings overwhelming him. It was so uncool. Could he possibly be falling for his flat chested meister?

* * *

Maka stared down the hallway to the bedrooms as she watched Soul leave. She suddenly heard a loud bang.

_What on Earth is he doing in there? Maka thought to herself._

Maka walked down the hall and could hear what sounded like Soul crying on the other side of the door. Suddenly Maka saw a faint glow on the pendant she was wearing but as soon as it came it was gone again. Maka dismissed the action as a flicker of the light and continued to figure out if Soul was really crying.

* * *

_This is so uncool why am I crying, thought Soul. Cool guys don't cry._

The door to Souls room slowly opened and Maka peaked her head in.

"Soul are you okay?" Maka asked.

Soul frantically tried to hide the fact that he had been crying, and faked a smile.

"Yeah," he lied.

Maka walked into the room and looked at Soul. She could tell when he was lying. She sat next to him on the bed and looked into his eyes.

Makas emerald eyes bore into Souls ruby ones as they just stared at each other. Finally Maka looked away a sad expression on her face.

"Soul Im so-."

Maka was cut off as Souls lips came crashing down onto hers. Maka just sat there on the bed wide eyed as Soul kissed her. After a few seconds Maka returned the kiss wrapping her arms around Soul's neck.

After they pulled apart Maka's necklace began to glow shinning brightly and all of her previous memories began to flood her mind.

Soul stared dumbfounded at the bright light. As the light began to fade away a cloaked figure stood between him and Maka.

"Thank you for releasing me," the cloaked man said. In exchange I shall be all your heart desires…

Soul was suddenly surrounded by light and then he was gone. Maka stared in disbelief as she watched her weapon vanish. She turned to the cloaked figure…

"Who are you," Maka asked trembling. "And what did you do to Soul."

**DUN DUN DUN WHO IS THE MASKED FIGURE AND WHAT HAPPENED TO SOUL ? SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT. PLEASE R AND R AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS..**


	11. Chapter 11

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

CHAPTER 11

Soul sat in complete darkness with nothingness surrounding him. He had no idea where he was all he knew was that he needed to get out and make sure that masked creep didn't hurt his Maka. That's right Soul called her his.

* * *

Maka looked up at the stranger in fear.

"What did you do with Soul?" Maka cried aloud.

The mask man approached Maka as she backed away hesitantly. The masked man uncloaked himself and there in front of her was Soul (or at least what looked to be Soul).

"Calm down love I am exactly who you desire me to be." The fake Soul said.

"But what I want is Soul." pleaded Maka.

"And that's who I shall be." replied the fake Soul.

"I want the real Soul," said Maka now getting angry.

"Reality is only an illusion," He replied calmly as he went up and caressed her cheek.

Maka pulled back hesitantly. Nothing was making any sense to her. This imposter wasn't who or what she desired. Her real and true love was somewhere. She wasn't sure exactly where but she knew that it wasn't who was standing in front of her.

The fake Soul chuckled lightly to himself. He knew very well that Maka was confused but that was no problem for soon very soon all memories of what had just happened would disappear and she would think it was just in her imagination. Soon she would believe that he was the real Soul and soon she would be his.

Fake Soul walked up to Maka and pulled her close.

"shhhhhh everything is all right." He said soothingly.

Maka tried to pull away but when she looked into his red eyes that looked so much like Soul's she started to get dizzy. Soon Maka fainted right into Fake Soul's arms. He then proceeded to carry her back to her room and laid her on the bed.

Fake Soul smiled down at Maka as she slept. Then he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"When you wake up my love everything you just witnessed will seem as though it was just a dream."

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT FAKE SOULS REAL NAME IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (SO AS NOT TO CONFUSE ANYONE MAKA WILL STILL CALL HIM SOUL AND ONLY THE READERS WILL KNOW HIS REAL NAME UNTIL LATER) THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOU ENJOY MY STORY. PLEASE R AND R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (CEPT MY OCS BUT YOU'LL FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THEM LATER)**_

CHAPTER 12

Fake Soul walked out of Maka's room and out into the living room. He took out a glass globe and peered into it.

"It has been done my queen," Said Fake Soul as he looked into the globe.

"Very good Davian," responded what sounded like an evil voice. "Soon I shall one again have a body."

"Yes my queen," responded Davian.

Davian put the glass globe away and walked into the kitchen. He needed to study everything that there was about this world so that he be able to convince Maka that he was the real Soul. He only needed to pull off this charade long enough to obtain Maka's trust to capture her soul in the glass globe and set his queen free.

Just then there was a knocking at the door. Davian regained his Soul appearance and opened the door. Infront of him stood Black*Star with an apologetic Tsubaki holding him by the collar.

"Sorry to come over so early." Said Tsubaki, "But Black*Star has something to say."

Tsubaki nudged Black*Star into the apartment. He kept his head down as Tsubaki made him apologize for his outburst the night before.

Davian looking confused at first played off Souls response with ease. He faked Soul's signature grin and scratched the back of his head.

Tsubaki looked around the apartment looking for Maka so that Black*Star could apologize to her as well. Not seeing her Tsubaki looked confused it wasn't like Maka to not be awake and very strange that Soul was.

"Um where is Maka?" Asked Tsubaki quietly.

Davian responded with a simple answer. "Oh she wasn't feeling well so she is resting."

Tsubaki didn't press and further she knew that Maka had been running herself ragged lately and she seemed tired all the time. She and Black*Star said their goodbyes then left. After they left Davian walked back to Maka's room to see that she was still sleeping. Then he walked back to Soul's room to do some more research.

* * *

Soul sat in darkness looking around until he noticed a strange glow emitting a ways away. He slowly walked to where the glow was coming from and was surprised to find a small room. Slowly pushing the door open enough to wear he could easily get in. Soul carefully slipped in and hid behind a tall tower of boxes. He could barely make out a voice that sounded to be that of a woman. An Evil sounding woman.

* * *

Maka slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. She had a strange feeling that something bad had happened but she couldn't really remember it however she did remember Soul kissing her. Maka blushed at the thought.

A knock came at her door disrupting her thoughts.

"Maka," called out Davian (**AN: THIS IS THE PART THAT MAYBE CONFUSING MAKA CALLS DAVIAN SOUL BECAUSE THAT'S WHO SHE THINKS HE IS BUT READERS WILL KNOW ITS DAVIAN**)

"Come on in Soul." Replied Maka blushing even more.

"Are you feeling better," Davian asked, "You passed out after I kissed you."

Maka turned a bright shade of pink as she put her hand to her mouth. She turned even brighter red when Davian came to sit down next to her. Davian put his hand on Maka forehead.

"Maka are you sure you're okay," He asked concerned "you looked flushed."

"Y-Yes I'm okay," Stammered Maka brushing his hand away.

Maka gazed into Davian's ruby red eyes getting lost into them. Davian stared back as they inched closer together…..

"NYAH, Hiya Maka, Soul," Blair said excitedly popping out of nowhere. Maka pulled back looking embarrassed, whilst Davian looked confused.

Blair eyed Davian suspiciously there was something off about Soul that she didn't like she wasn't sure if Maka noticed it or not but it seemed threatening. Blair quickly brushed it off, seeing as Maka didn't seem to notice any danger it couldn't be that important. Right?

**SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER WHAT DID YOU THINK PLEASE R AND R. AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL…**


	13. UPDATE

UPDATE:

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted for a while its been crazy at work with all the Christmas parties I have been working I hope to be putting up some new chapters closer to after Christmas. Again I am so sorry for not posting I love all the reviews and I plan to make my new chapter at least 1000 words and I hope you enjoy it.

~ SceneGurl20


	14. Chapter 13

**MAKA'S DREAM**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (CEPT MY OCs) **_

_**Omg you guys must hate me for being so late I apologize but I Promise I have a good reason I just found out my 5 year old baby brother is cancer free! * Happy Dance* any who on with the story and as promised it will be 1000 to 1500 words.**_

CHAPTER 13

Blair still felt that something about Soul was off but couldn't place her finger on it. Maka however seemed almost in a dream like state and that made Blair feel uneasy.

Davian seeing Blair's look of uncertainty stood up then leaned down and gave Maka a peck on the forehead.

"Maka I'm going to go talk to Blair, I'll be right back." He assured her.

As the two stepped out into the hallway Blair glaring at Davian started the conversation.

"Spill it!" She demanded with a stern look.

Davian sighed. _When will they learn to fear my queen. He thought._

Davian looked Blair in the eyes and spoke so softly that even Blair had to strain her ears to hear it.

"What do you mean?" Davian asked pretending to not know what she was talking about.

Blair scoffed in disgust.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she retorted " I know that you aren't Soul."

The look in Davian's eyes gleamed menacingly as he pushed Blair up against the wall with ferocity.

"You say anything to anyone and I will make sure my queen makes you pay." He hissed

Blair smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you or your queen." Blair said pushing Davian off of her.

"Oh really? Ever heard or Gwen the Wolf Witch?'' He asked with a smirk.

Blair's face changed from humor to horror in a second. She had heard of Gwen but only thought of her as a myth the last anyone had heard of her was that her soul had been locked away somewhere unknown. She was one of the most powerful witches around. She was so powerful that even Lord Death had to lock her soul up instead of feeding it to death scythe.

Blair tried to regain her composure and brush of his remark.

"Sh-She's just a myth." Stuttered Blair.

"Oh she's far from it and if you try and cross me your soul will end up as a tasty snack for her to eat. Do you understand the severity of the situation?" He spat at her.

Blair could only gulp and nod before Davian let her go.

"Good Kitty now go play." He snickered.

Blair scampered away and Davian returned back to Maka's room.

Maka was laying down on her bed reading a book. When she saw Davian her eyes lit up.

"Soul is everything ok?" She asked with concern.

Davian just nodded before joining her on the bed and kissing her gently on the forehead.

**Meanwhile….**

Soul wondered around in the blackness until he came to a small room where a glow was emitting from. As he peered inside he noticed a woman with long white hair and crystal blue eyes looking into what appeared to be a globe.

The woman noticing Soul turned to him.

"Oh so you found your way to me." She chuckled.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?" He shouted at the woman.

The woman looked at Soul with disgust.

"You don't need to shout, I am right here. My name Is Gwen I am the Wolf Witch and for where you are is inside my globe." She replied.

Soul stared at the witch and instantly knew that this woman was bad news.

"Why am I here?'' Soul asked Gwen.

"I have neither need nor desire to tell you." She responded not returning his gaze.

Soul felt a knot tighten in his stomach. Whatever this witch had planned was not going to end well and Soul without Maka wouldn't stand a chance against some one of her caliber.

_Maka, Soul thought bitterly. How am I going to get back to her? I have a horrible feeling about this witch._

Just in that moment Soul notice the globe that the witch had been staring at and noticed she was watching what looked to be like Maka and was that… Soul's train of thought was interrupted.

_That looks like Maka. He thought. But who is that sitting next to her?_

Soul strained his eyes to see the second person. As realization came to him Soul's eyes got huge.

"T-that's me!" He gasped "But its not me!"

"Who is that imposter sitting next to my meister!" Soul demanded

Gwen smiled before answering.

"Oh that's Davian, my little helper. He's going to trap you little meister's soul in here with you so that I may have her body." She smirked wickedly.

Soul felt his heart drop…..

Tsubaki and Black*Star walked down the sidewalk toward their own apartment.

"I hope Maka will be okay." Said Tsubaki quietly.

"OF COURSE SHE WILL BE!" exclaimed Black*Star "SHE HAS A GOD LIKE ME AS A FRIEND."

Tsubaki just sighed she wasn't really sure it wasn't like her best friend to be so tired all the time. In fact Maka was usually well rested and she hardly ever got sick.

"Maybe we should go back and check on her again." Said Tsubaki.

"Nah," said Black*Star putting his hands behind his head as he continued to walk. "Maka and Soul have probably just been having too much fun lately." He Smiled.

Tsubaki blushed scarlet at this comment she did not want to know what her friends did in their free time.

**SORRY THIS WAS SO SUPER LATE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME *HIDES* PLEASE R AND R AND ILL TRY TO POST AS SOON AS I CAN. IM GOING TO BE MOVING IN THE MONTH AND WORKING TWO JOBS PLUS MY 21****ST**** BDAY IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND HAVING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK. AGAIN SO SORRY.**


End file.
